


The Mourning of Skipper Redbeard

by CrstalDream



Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrstalDream/pseuds/CrstalDream
Summary: The adventurers have moved on to a new world, but Skipper Redbeard remained to save his sister's death place. Unable to move on, he mourn and reminisces the past.





	The Mourning of Skipper Redbeard

Time has passed since the Skipper’s decision to leave the crew and stay here by his sister’s death area. He knew there was only a small chance to save his sister, Lady Ianite had _warned_ them that she wouldn’t be the same, but he didn’t expect his sister to become a reanimated corpse… Killing her was a _mercy_ for her soul, and only _he_ could do it.

Lady Ianite looked over to Skipper Redbeard, he hadn’t said anything after the others had left. Sometimes she would find him mourning, sometimes he would just stay silent thinking about something but he would not utter a word to her. She couldn’t blame him… She was weak and had failed to revive his sister. Now he no longer had the will to live in the overworld and opted to stay instead of following the others. She wished she could tell him that his sister would not have wanted him to stay, that he should have followed his dream… But whatever she said would have fallen to deaf ears as the man wrote a letter.

_________

Captain Capsize… Me sister… Since the start we’ve been together raised in Ianarea by Ianite and we swore to become pirates, even if we did have to home school ourselves on how to become one. Lady Ianite was always amused by our antics and when we grew up we raised a crew to serve our Lady and adventure through the seven seas.

And that we did, we battled those blasted Sky Pirates and had fun plundering them for their loot if they dared land. I’m sure if the crew were around ye would know we care for ye, ye took care of them as if they were your child, albeit ye were a bit too violent with the punishment sometimes but we knew it was because ye cared for us. Ye would always split the loot fairly and ye didn’t let anyone fight on board unless they wanted to swim with the fishes.

The day we found out the news of Lady Ianite being captured by Dianite from Mianite we quickly set sail to help him save her. He was an asshole wasn’t he? Scoundrel wouldn’t outright tell us how to get to his land and would test us to see if he could trust us. Finally the day came where we landed to others who were here to help us save her.

Aye, I was expecting Mianite to show us an army but all we saw was a green man, an orange hooded lady, a man that reminds me of a popular children show and a man with fancy glasses who had a questionably fabulous pink cape. The crew couldn’t believe these 4 were going to be able to help at all. So after we had our booming entrance especially towards Tom that scurvy dog, we made our cave. Most of the crew decided to return to Ianarea to protect the land and their family leaving us to test these 4.

Each and every one of them were dandy and all yet when we first arrived, it only took 1 day for them to loot our ship and sank it to the bottom of the sea. We learned their names and found out that each of them were followers of the three gods. Tucker and his lady, Sonja were followers of Mianite. Tom and many others we had not seen were followers of Dianite, making the land filled with mischief. While a lone sir was the only follower of Ianite in this island.  He was also the one man in particular whom caught both our attention. CaptainSparklez.

He interested us the most because it seemed he was also a captain, but we found out that was just a nickname though he did prove his worth many times. He was a very funny man, albeit he was a bit immature as were the rest of em but he was one who would try to help anyone as much as he could no matter your position as he believed in justice, he was kind and helpful to a fault but if ye dared anger him he would attack back though his tantrum was often short and easy to calm if ye just apologized and prove it. He was the calmest of the four and managed to help us many times. It was hilarious when we decided to ask another person to help us and he rushed over to make sure he did the job better than the other 3.

I found it adorable when he decided to be a bit childish with wanting to show off his “rod” and grew to enjoy his presence even more after that day. I wouldn’t admit it to myself at first but after a while of thinking about how adorable he was, I wanted to court him. It seemed I wasn’t the only one eh sis? Ye always did like a person who was fun and impressive yet still recognize your authority. It seemed a spark grew between the two of ye after ye gave him a flower but I didn’t think much of it then.  Ye and I were having an argument at the time because I had accidentally called ye a he and honestly it was a slip of a tongue caused by Tom but ye were mad anyway and would not see eye to eye with me for quite a while.

One day, I had drank a bit too much grog one night and after seeing ye and Sparklez had fun I grew a wee bit jealous, I had spilled out some words about me feelings for the man but once I came to me senses I noticed he had decided to just shake it off as a joke and I decided to keep it that way as your relationship with him seemed to keep growing. Once I found out he wanted to court ye, I revealed the fact that ye were me sister and gave him tips on how to impress ye more and ye enjoyed how much he would shower ye with affection and attention. It was great to see ye in a different view instead of just that toughest pirate in the land which was independent from the help of others. Ye probably would make me walk the plank for saying such things wouldn’t ye? Heh…

After a vow, ye recruited Sparklez to become Boatswain Sparklez which surprised me as it was an even higher role than me, then ye decided to play a little prank on the man after ye noticed the boat lopsided, we called for trial, startled by the call for trial he attempted to plead innocent. I knew he had accidentally lopsided it while trying to modify it so I helped took the blame, already knowing your rage, ye stabbed me so hard it send me to spawn immediately. Ye were disappointed and told me to heed your warning and I nodded and asked for your forgiveness. Ye forgave me quite fast and I knew it was because of the new Boatswain. Ever since Sparklez entered our lives we had come closer than ever and often talked about him didn’t we?

Ye didn’t admit ye were falling hard for him and wanted to prove he had to fight for ye though. Tom had interested ye despite minding his own business most of the time. I didn’t support your feelings for Tom at all as I rather ye be with someone I knew would be there for ye instead of someone who was more interested in being a lone wolf which I know was what made ye interested in him in the first place. Ye gave Tom a few gifts and he decided to play along and it made Sparklez jealous. After a while of moping and finding ways to sooth his woes, he decided to calm your stormy heart and requested the wizards build him a fine vessel to impress ye to win back your affections.

We had many adventures there didn’t we? Despite our goal of being there was merely to save Ianite, we ended up recruiting 4 new members to the ship and there were many ups and down on the way. Our home Ianarea was destroyed and we have no idea where everyone else went… Ianite came back but was weaker than ever before. Then… that was when that scallywag Furia took ye away… If it wasn’t for that blasted demon ye would still be here with me… During your absence Sparklez led the group with me help and we prepared to save ye and lady Ianite.

I won’t lie, I really miss ye dear sister… It wasn’t easy to put ye soul out of your misery and I was left broken for quite a while. I wish it hadn’t turned out like that, that if things would have been different that we might even be adventuring with Sparklez and despite still broken hearted from his forward rejection, I still believed ye two made a fitting team… maybe the bucko might have been ready to take it seriously to make ye his corsair if everything had been in peace.

Aye, I don’t blame the Boatswain for not being ready for marriage at all, while we were preparing for battle, Tom, Sonja, Tucker and Jardon helped build an airship and placed their supplies on board. I couldn’t help but catch me eyes staring many times at the Boatswain, I felt my affection to the lad grew stronger as he stood up and took control of the mission to save ye. It reminded me a lot of ye and I’d be darned if that didn’t strung me heartstrings. It drove me mad as the man caused many restless nights but I kept these feelings quiet and opted to focus of the preparation as everyone wanted to save ye as soon as possible, to get things back to the way they were.

In the end, things didn’t turn out as planned but the lads and lass held a hope to continue forward and leaped to continue their adventure but I couldn’t stand to continue without me sister and opted to stay with our Lady Ianite. I do not blame our lady for whatever happened, however I still need more time to recover from the loss of ye. She had suggested to follow them while cheering me up multiple times. If Lady Ianite had not been around, I fear I would’ve ended my life to join ye immediately after the lads and lass had left. For that, I am thankful for her company and care.

I’m sorry for mourning so long me sister. I’ll move on from this one day, I promise.

__________


End file.
